Un ogre exorciste!
by Zanne et Dana
Summary: Qu'adviendrai-t-il si Shrek serait compatible avec sa cire d'oreille? En horreur puisque ça fait peur!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure: Dana et Zanne**

* * *

Shrek vivait dans la paix et le bonheur avec sa femme, ses trois enfant, un chat botté, âne et un petit biscuit (plus trois souris).

Shrek se retourna vers la salle de bains, d'où sortait sa femme, ayant entendue un bruit étrange. Fiona était penchée au-dessus du berceau de trois petit. Ceux-ci étaient l'incarnation de l'innocence même, leur position feotale indiquait une bonne prise sur leur pouce.

La femme qu'il aimait tant, sourit tendrement et une grosse machine ronde sortit de son enveloppe corporelle. Les fusils pointèrent vers le berceau et des obus atèrrirent sur les triplet endormis. Leur yeux s'ouvrirent une fraction de seconde avant l'Impacte, mais les dés étaient jeté. Des étoiles aapparraruremt sur leur peau et ils se déintégrèrent brusquement.

Passant des bébés aux animaux, elle tua sous les yeux de Shrek l'âne, le chat, et les trois souris. C'est alors que l'homme vert vit un homme bridé qui éclata sa femme en hurla: déferlement d'insect!

Puis, une fois la machine explosée sous les yeux désespéré de son époux veuf, l'asiatique prit T'it-Biscuit et le bouffa en fixant Shrek dans les yeux. Après avoir essuyé les miettes autour de sa bouche, il déclara:

- Tu es compatible avec une inocence, tu viens avec moi.

-Tu as tué ma femme! accusa Shrek.

- Oui, c'est la vie.

-Pourquoi je te suivrais?!

- Si tu veux savoir ce que t'a femme à eu, vient.

Bien décidé à savoir ce qui était arrivé, il le suiva. Au début, une heure durant, Shrek n'osa piper mot. Mais après tant de temps sans rien savoir, il éclata:

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va, comme ça?!

- tss... soupira le brun, à la Congrégation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure: Zanne**

* * *

La congrégation était aux yeux de Shrek, un trou perdu. Oui ça résumait ceci; pourquoi son compagnon était aussi... enfin de compte, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Ils arrivèrent là-bas, et se présentèrent devant le gardien qui fit un scan avec ses yeux globuleux que l'ogre qualifiait d'anormaux et de dépassés. Enfin cette formalité passée, Shrek et Kanda allèrent directement vers le bureau du chef qui, selon les dires de son « camarade », se nommait Komui.

La porte était barrée, et Kanda cogna. Un blond cendré dont les cernes se comparaient à ceux du gardien leur ouvrit.

— Bonjour... Shrek, commença le Grand Intendant.

Ne pouvant plus attendre - et sa limite de patience depuis longtemps déjà dépassée- l'ogre explosa:

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici? Qu'est-ce que votre homme a fait de ma femme?! Et mes enfants? Hurla Shrek en s'approchant dangereusement de Komui, un doigt accusateur levé.

— Mon homme, comme vous dite, l'interrompit l'asiatique, est un exorciste et il n'a fait que se devoir.

— Tss. J'vous ai remis le rapport, je m'en vais.

Et il s'en fut. C'est en ignorant la remarque que Shrek continua sa lancée:

— En plus, vous m'emmenez ici. Pour faire quoi? M'enfermer?!

— Non, fit Komui, tu es compatible avec une innocence, tu deviendras exorciste.

— Pourquoi moi?! Jimmy Cricket, Athurs... même le prince charmant serait plus innocent que moi? Ironisa l'ogre. De exorciste, dans mon monde, il y en a en veux-tu en voilà... Donc je ne veux rien savoir de votre travail!

— Non, ils ne seront pas des exorcistes Vatican, sauf s'ils ont du cristal divin.

— Je veux rien savoir de toute cette histoire, je m'en vais dormir, je suis brûlé, déclara l'ogre.

Alors, qu'il partait et que Komui le laissa faire, il cria tout de même:

— TU PARTAGES TA CHAMBRE AVEC KANDA. IL EST SUREMENT DANS LA SALLE DE MÉDITATION ET D'ENTRAINEMENT!

Et c'est ainsi que Shrek a été dans la congrégation... Et qu'il se dirigea directement vers l'étage de Komui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure: Zanne ;)**

* * *

Évidemment, comme n'importe qui qui arrivait pour la première fois dans un lieu, Shrek ignorait où se trouvait la salle de méditation, et encore moins la salle d'entrainement. Alors, il alla dans l'étage la plus proche du bureau de Komui... sois, l'étage qui lui était réservé (à Komui).

Plusieurs boites étaient empilées, sans ordre distinct, un peu à la vas vite. Pour Shrek s'était un peu dur de se faufiler et, avec sa chance, miraculeusement, rien ne se produisit enfin, presque. Voyant trois ombres se diriger vers lui, l'ogre recula, et, n'ayant pas vu la boite, tomba dessus.

Stop

Attention, cher lecteur, ce qui va arriver est une pure connerie, et je tiens a dire que Shrek, jusqu'à maintenant, ne sera pas en couple. Merci de votre compréhention.

Replay

Sentant une drôle de sensation, l'ogre n'eu pas le temps de se posé de question; il sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Allen était au réfectoire entrain de se repaître de son repas quand Lavi arriva à la course.

- Allen! J'ai trouvé la clef! cria le borgne, excité.

Le maudit arrêta de s'empiffrer et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- La clef? De quelle clef tu parles, demanda l'autre. Puis ses yeux s'agrandir, quoi?! tu veux vraiment aller _là?!_

Lavi s'approcha d'Allen, et tassa les plats. Se mettant en face du maudit, il serait assez proche pour que personne ne le rapporte à Komui.

- Oui! De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre le vieux Panda va me demander d'enquêter, autant y aller tout de suite! Aller viens, on va se marré! Et puis, rajouta-t-il, d'un air conspirateur, tu pourrais trouver un potion pour ton cher petit Yû?

Allen rougit en entendant Lavi parler de la relation qu'il avait avec Kanda. Mais l'idée de trouvé un bon tour - ou même mieux: quelque chose pour leur nuit- le força à accepter.

- Ok! Direction, le labo de Komui! s'écria Allen. Trois heures?

- Trois heures tapante, dans ta chambre.

* * *

Le blanc attendait, fébrile. Qu'allait-il trouvé? Cette étage était entièrement réservé à Komui et même les scientifiques l'évitaient à tous prix...

toc

toc

toc

Frissonnant à l'idée qu'ils faisaient une ÉNORME gaffe en allant avec Lavi dans cette étage, Allen ouvrit la porte.

- T'es prêt? demanda le borgne.

- Toujours. Allons-y.


End file.
